Deal With the Devil
by Sopf of the Fallen
Summary: William T. Spears needs help to pass the Shinigami Training exam and he ignorantly summons a demon to help him pass. The deal is Will's virginity in exchange. when the contract is complete a few months later Will is perplexed at the idea that he is an expecting parent. Mpreg and maybe yaoi? made with the concept that Claude is Will's and Sebastian's love child. set in early 1000's.
1. Chapter 1

**hey im posting this for some reason, I got the idea from watching Kuroshitsuji 2 and I always was baffled by the fact that Claude looked liked the illegitimate child of Sebastian and William and i got this idea stuck in my head. I don't know if ill continue it, only if people want me to. this is short im sorry but I always post chapters over 1000 words long or more. this story is set during the early years of 1000 during the viking area. I did this because I wanted Claude to be old in kuroshitsuji. im on FANfiction, im 100% positive I don't own Black Butler/Kurshitsuji! well I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sealing the Deal

William T. Spears rubbed his sweaty hands together trying to dry his sweat-clad hands. He walked around the abandoned area of the village trying to sort out his thoughts. He knew if the higher-ups found about what he was planning to do, well he didn't want to think about it. The moon was his only light source in the blackening sky. He was about to commit a taboo, but he was only so young and the Shinigami training's are incredibly difficult, he wondered if even doing this was even worth the possibility of being caught out.

He abandoned the thought immediately, he was already anxious as it was and he didn't need to doubt himself, he made up his mind to do this and he was committed to this. But as the baleful and dark aura of a demon suddenly appeared behind him he tried to hide his doubt and fear away but as he turned to face the demon he froze. His eyes widened and he internally scolded himself for summoning a creature of hell.

_Remember you need to pass training this year, you don't want to be failure and have your peers laugh at you when you don't pass!_ He gulped audibly and he took deep breaths to calm his rapid heart. He swore he saw the devilish creature's mouth raise in a large smirk, the glowing slitted pink eyes boring into his soul. "So what's a shinigami doing summoning a demon like myself?"

The devil's voice oddly didn't suit him. It made him think of honey. The demon looked absolutely disgusting, he realized that it was the demon's _true form_. The large skeleton bird-like wings looked bloody and bruised and he was surprised the raven-like feathers were still on. The large fangs protruding from his teeth were sharp and look like they could cut through metal. Curved horns protruded from the demon's skull and the demon's fingers looked like long claws. The rest of the demons body just sent chills of cold shivers down his spine.

When he opened his mouth to talk, his words got stuck in his throat and refused to come out, making him gape like a fish out of water. He counted to ten in his head, breathing deeply, and forcing the words out before he lost the courage. "I need your help. I need to pass my training but im positive im going to fail the physical part of the examination."

He looked up at the demon slightly surprised to see an amused look in his eyes. "I might have not lived as long as other demons but this is a first I've seen a shinigami asking a demon for help. I'm sure if your trainer ever found out about it you'd be kicked out of dispatch," the demon circled the god of death. William nodded grimly, he had already thought about that. "But the real question is: what will you give me in return?"

This made William's thoughts stop dead in their tracks as he internally cursed himself at his stupidity. _Of course you moron_, he scolded himself. _Demons make contracts. They don't just give their abilities to humans for the hell of it._ The demon raised his eyebrows, laughing," well by the looks of things you didn't think this through enough." _To be honest I didn't think a demon would even come._

"Well you can cross off the soul. Shinigami have very unappealing souls and im not really all that hungry. But what do you have that a fiend of hell would be interested in? Humph?" William frowned in thought, _what did demons normally want in exchange. Souls? Yeah but the demon doesn't seem interested in it. Well if humanity is correct, they like things untainted and innocent. It's worth a shot. _"My virginity?"

The demon paused and looked like he was seriously considering demon tapped his clawed index finger against his chin and seemed just to do that knowing it was making the god of death even more nervous than before. William knew the demon was making him wait on purpose. _Maybe he's not interested but that's all I can think of. I have nothing that could entertain a demon. But I have to think of some–_

"It's a deal," the demon said. William looked up sharply, perplexed that the demon had actually agreed. William looked at the clawed hand held out to him. He hesitantly shook it, trying to dodge the three-inch long claws._ Well there goes my virginity._ As he took his hand back, putting it into the pocket of his winter jacket. _So what now?_

"The deal is that I help you pass this examination and you'll give me your virginity," the death god nodded disquietly. "Now its time to place the contract seal on our bodies, the more visible the place the stronger the power. So where do you want it?" the demon recited. The shinigami looked at the sheath that held his death scythe and looked back at the demon, "my hand, I want on my hand." The demon nodded, walking slowly towards his new contractor his body shifting to a body that looked more like a shinigami: shoulder length raven black hair, the trademark golden and green eyes and a tall, broad shoulders and long legs that made the demon a few feet taller than William.

The demon pulled out William's right hand and a burning pain spread from his hand. He bit his lip to repress the cry of pain. Then just as quickly as it came, it vanished. But what was visible was a large pentagram with satanic writing inside the star and in the inside circle. He looked at the enigma in wonder rubbing over it with his other hand, not feeling anything but skin. "What's your name?" William asked, not relishing calling the devil 'demon' out in public.

"Call me Asmodeus," the demon said with a large ear-to-ear smirk.

* * *

**now if I confused anyone, Asmodeus is actually Sebastian, i didn't give him that name because this is 800 years before Ciel is even born and Ciel is the one to give Sebastian his name so briefly Sebastian will be called Asmodeus- which happens to be a name of an archdemon so review me if you want me to continue this story and ill try to update ASAP :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone, so i decided to update the next chapter, yay! I don't know if this is better than the first, which is funny when you think about it; it took me twenty minutes to write the 1st and takes me weeks to do the 2nd. oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway tell me if there are any mistakes that bother you(i wish to please). I don't have a beta so ive made all the mistakes. RESPONSE TO REVIEWS DOWN BOTTOM.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Demon and Shinigami

Asmodeus and William were walking together through the town market, looking for the man named Nathaniel Jackson, a professional artist in the small village of Wyncaster. William had gotten his results from the written part of the examination and passed with flying colors and his practical examination started today. His task? See if the human should be killed or allowed to live and he had one week to decide.

Many stone buildings were spread out around the demon and god of death as they passed through the busy market selling produce. William was given the file containing everything about the man: DOB, Hair color and information on his upbringing. The man was raised by a single mother, his father traveling with a clan of Vikings. The man was incredibly poor and he and his mother barely got by. He then started having an interest in art and became a painter and soon he was painting the homes of the riches.

He and Asmodeus wonded around the people scattered all around them, each oblivious to the two immortal creatures walking next to them. William looked up at the demon, his eyes showed boredom and the demon glowered like he really didn't want to be here. William looked away when Asmodeus caught him staring. William focused his eyes on the ground not wanting to look at the demon. _To think in only a few months time he'll possibly rape me._

Asmodeus stopped walking, unable to follow William as the man walked onto the grounds of a church. Asmodeus hissed lowly, seething with hatred, poison dripped from his hidden canines and bile rose in his throat. He always hated churches, the smell of purity was far too strong for his nostrils, and was full of arrogant god-lovers. He followed the sent of the death god, finding a path around the putrid church and finding him around the corner. William didn't notice his brief absence.

Once they arrived at the stone-built multi-story house that the man and his mother lived in they split up, Asmodeus looking downstairs and the shinigami upstairs. They found the middle-aged man in the upstairs bedroom, canvas in front and holding a paint brush working on a picture, that looks to resemble a winter day. William looked at the file looking over what was a normal day for the man, works at the local blacksmith and paints in his spare time and is hired to create things for the public.

_His death is scheduled on July the seventh 1011._ _It's been two days since was given this task and I've been working on my physical skills and I've only got five days left until I decide if I should retrieve his soul. _William's eyes narrowed at the demon standing below him, he hopped down from the neighboring building and landed next to the fiend."What do we do now?" Asmodeus asked, his hair a little disheveled. "I have to see if there is anything that could benefit the world from his actions."

The demon huffed, "well that's boring, it's obvious that he won't benefit the world, he's just an artist, no one is going to know of him in a few hundred years." Will nodded, his eyebrows knitting together, "yes but something could happen that could be of benefit, you don't even know the man."

The demon pursed his lips, "yes but his soul isn't delectable in the slightest, no demon is going to be interested and I'm sure you shinigami are just the same in saying there is nothing interesting or beneficial about that man."

William could understand the demon's thoughts, it was indeed obvious, but it didn't hurt anyone if he continued observing. _As long as it's going to keep that demon's hands off of me. _William was dreading the day he would get his final examination results. _That result is going to decide if im going to be getting raped by that demon or not._ William shock is head trying to get the disturbing visions that flooded his mind.

"What is it? Your pale," Asmodeus asked, his head tilted in a slightly cutesy way, a curious look in his ruby-red eyes. William refused to look at the demon any longer than he had too. He didn't dedicate the demon with a response. He stared at the human, trying to burn the man into his retina to keep his thoughts from traveling to the demon that was currently frowning at his back.

"William its time to go," the demon spoke, causing William to stop in his day dreams. He looked up at the demon, an annoyed and irritated expression on his face. Indeed William noticed it was pitch black and the torches were lighting up the area. "So it is. I guess you're right."

The shinigami muttered under his breath as the two went and William got his dinner from his temporary neighbor who had kind made dinner. The middle-aged woman passed a bowl to Asmodeus."Um, sorry ma'am I've already eaten, don't waste your food on me," the demon said shaking hands in emphasis. The lady just smiled and left the supernatural beings on their own. William gulped, and ate his food in silence, while trying to ignore the raised hairs on his back indicating the demon was watching him. After he ate his dinner and placed the plate in the sink, "im going to bed, good night."

He didn't waste a second before getting into the double bed. Ever since he made the deal with Asmodeus he had trouble sleeping, he kept thinking the demon was going to walk in and do all sorts of things to him while he slept. With the induced stress he was struggling to keep himself awake, often daydreaming, trying to catch up on lost sleep. He looked outside and noticed that the sky was cloud-less and he was able to see every star. When he saw the moon, he noted it was two in the morning.

Just then he felt the bed sink. His eyes widened with fear and his body tensed. He could tell by the sent of cinnamon that it was Asmodeus, if the prickled hairs on his neck were anything to go by. But Asmodeus didn't try to cuddle him like what he read in novels. In fact Asmodeus just laid on the other side of the bed, quite a distance from himself. He let out a breath he didn't know he held, and tried to relax. Unknown to why, but Asmodeus gave him a sense of safety and protection, but he would never admit that to anyone...

...Not even to the demon that lay next to him. His pride wouldn't let him _**ever**_ mutter the words.

* * *

**Hotaru Vue Jaegerjaquez: im sorry but Sebby isn't the mother because im trying to make this canon (related to the actual story) as much as possible, and I don't think Sebastian is heartless enough to attack his own son. Sebastian wont actually know of Claude's existence till later, i hope you enjoyed!**

**SilentAuthor22: ive written smut once and it was poorly written, im not good at it but ill consider writing a good one, if its to horrible and I havent updated in a while I wont put smut in the story. but I have my friend who is the biggest yaoi fan I know to exist and ill ask her to help me write it if I have trouble :)**

**Bibbiesparks: well I hope I don't mess the storyline up, ive never written anything like this before...**

**Zgirl: well I hope you enjoy, and I got the name 'Asmodeus' from a book I read a long time ago and a demon had a cat and named it Asmodeus and I thought that it was fitting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well thank you for my late update, I have a rule that i have to update a story once a month and i am a month and day late, god forbid a day! but I am compelled to finish this chapter, i had rewritten it twice then I lost the chapter at school (and shit was I freaking out!) but I finally finished and updated today so yeah, i'm babbling and next chapter will have a lime or lemon, I do need help a little bit! I do not own Kuroshitsuji (if i did it would be a yaoi and a third season!) but enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Completed Contract.

"Is it wrong that I find your procrastination cute?" Asmodeus questioned. William scoffed and glared at the demon. "I have no idea what you're talking about," William said sharply. The demon laughed, "I think you do. You know what his fate will be and you're just procrastinating it."

"Are you scared?" the demon teased, a dark chuckle escaping his lips. The reaper grinded his teeth and ignored the irritating demon behind him. "If you are bored than leave me alone!" the demon's eyebrows rose at the reapers tone, but didn't do as the reaper asked. Asmodeus knew the reaper was scared, no matter how much the reaper tried to deny it. The reaper had pasted his physical examination with a B+ which is barely a pass. William was enthusiastic but as soon as he saw Asmodeus, he froze and his whole body slumped and he went to bed, not even trying the liquor Asmodeus had bought.

He has two days before the final examination finishes and Asmodeus has noticed that the reaper is more than willing to damage his pride than complete the contract. _Stubborn brat_, Asmodeus thought. _I might have to lie to him if he keeps this up. _

After another pointless day observing a damned soul, the two returned to the cottage. When the two reached the bedroom, Asmodeus locked the door behind him, watching as Williams back stiffens as he hears the lock 'click'. "We need to talk, Spears," Amodeus says as he leans against the door. "What about?" William says, trying to hide the obvious fear in his voice. "You are going against the contract by trying to fail your final examination. This contract is meant to be for your benefit."

"I have no idea what you are talking about demon," the reaper says, his chin pointing up, trying to act proud and confident. The demon laughs darkly, his fangs glinting from the candles. "I'm sure your not dumb William, but don't think I don't know what you're up too. I'm much older than you."

The reaper scoffed. "I'm not stupid, you fiend!"

"Call me whatever you want, but if you break this contract, I can still get what I bargained for, and you will have to suffer another year as a student, "Asmodeus teasingly mocked, "Really, its common sense. If it makes you feel better, once our contract is complete, you'll never have to see me again."

The reaper seemed to think over it, "so either way you get what you want, and I have to suffer." The demon shrugged his shoulders, "if I was breaking the contract it would be invalid and I wouldn't get anything, but since you're the one breaking it you're the one who's at a disadvantage."

The demon leaned in closer, invading the reaper's personal space, "if I was you, I would think of continuing this contract." The reaper growled and pushed the demon away, putting all of his body's weight into it, but only succeeding in pushing the demon a few feet away. "Leave me alone you stupid demon! You're insufferable!" the demon only smirked. "Just remember William T. Spears that your final examination is due tomorrow."

* * *

The next day fulled William with dread, he knew by the demons trademark smirk that the demon could sense his fear for the day. And when he arrived at the artist's house, knocking on the door as if this door was going to lead him straight to Asmodeus's lair that was probably full of sexual instruments and whatnot. The mare thought made shivers go down the reapers back. _After this contract, I never want to see another demon again in my life._

Thankfully Asmodeus had allowed William to complete this mission on his own.

Nathaniel Jackson opened up the wooden door that was being held by rope and nails. "Um hello my name is William I am here to talk about one of your artworks?" William lied through his teeth, the unsuspecting human opening the door and letting the reaper in. William looked at all of the different artworks that were on the wall, one that was probably recently painted as William had never seen it, caught his eye, looking somewhat like Asmodeus's original form.

_Now I just have to kill the human and give the high-ups his soul._

William put a fake smile and talked about his paints and when the human had turned his back to the reaper, leading him down into the basement to see a sculpture, William's hand snaked behind his back. Grabbing the hilt of the death scythe he pulled it out of the sheath and hid it under his cloak, and when the human was in the ideal position he struck. The death scythe slicing into the human's chest absorbing the human's soul, and when that was completed, he took his scythe and the completed file to the higher-ups.

After a long hour he was called to the office where he received his overall results and was relieved and scared at the same time. He saw the stamped 'PASS' on his file and he couldn't keep the smile from his face. When he was lead to pops, he received his glasses and was to report for duty in 48 hours. After he left the dispatch, his right hand throbbed in a pleasant way, and his eyes widened as he pulled the white gloves off revealing the contract. A glowing purple pentacle was on his left hand, it tingled and he felt a sudden compulsion to house where no doubt Asmodeus was hiding.

True to form, Asmodeus was waiting against the front door, his trademark smirk evanescent from his countenance. "Welcome home, my young death god," the demon said slyly. When the compulsion wore off, William remained still, not going any closer to the demonic creature. The demon walked slowly towards him, in a way that William swore was seductive and sinful. The demon's eyes shone brightly with growing lust.

"Time to complete our contract, little one."

* * *

**SilentAuthor22 - well your help will be much appreciated and i might ask you for info as my dear friend is quite sick at the current time, i kind of know everything up into the actual smut. if you could be so kind and lend me a hand with writing the smut scene for the next chapter, or you could write the entire thing! just PM with ideas or something along those lines! thanks for the help! :)**


End file.
